


Chance

by DekuPrince



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuPrince/pseuds/DekuPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotted and found by happenstance for a surprise chance at revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

For the briefest of moments Shalnark stares with emotions vague; distorted like static. Paused at the top of the steps leading out of a mall he stares at someone who's coming up them. The blond he’s looking at is familiar in the same way the blurry face from a dream would be. Memorable, but with a touch of confusion as to how.

It’s a clinical symptom of Pakunoda’s latent powers working in his mind. Her memories rush to the surface, played through his mind like old film. Traces of how she’d been feeling over her confrontation with the boy simmering up. Her fears, her loathing, her anxiety because she couldn’t _best_ him, she couldn't protect Chrollo even after all she risked --  
  


No. No, she could, but it would be the last thing she did. Gun cocked and poised at the forehead’s of those she truly and dearly considered friends, allies, (family) so they can do what she could not.  
  


Phinks has barely noticed the pause in Shalnark’s step before there’s a needle in his hand that is raised to sink deep into the soft flesh of his throat, nestled between the gentle slopes of his clavicle with barely a drop of blood. The rush of aura and bloodlust and killing intent is so strong the general masses stagger to their knees, hands over their hearts as they seize over the sudden unexplainable fear they’re experiencing.  
  


The blond, the chain-wielder, turns with a flash of red eyes. Not for the first time since creating the restrictions on this power Shalnark wishes that he’d get to retain his memories of a fight that calls for him to use it. He wants to remember that those glowing coals set where the Kurta’s eye should be are lit with terror before hatred.  
  


Shalnark caused that fear. He smiles so wide it hurts at that fact as he leaps into a battle both of them have been dying for, but aren’t prepared to undertake at all in this exact moment. Light warps and reflects off the chains that flicker into existence on the boy’s hand as he struggles to entertain a counterattack before it's too late.  
  


Shal won’t be careless like Uvogin had been, no. The chain bastard would not get that pleasure from him.  
  


He hopes Phinks will stay to watch, so when this battle is over and all is said and done he can tell Shalnark every detail of how he killed the chain user with his bare hands.


End file.
